Thorin the king of oblivious
by Kindred01
Summary: Bilbo is trying to Court Thorin but the king is off in his own little world


The other Dwarfs notice the attention Thorin was getting off Bilbo, they watched as their journey continued as Bilbo would dote on him, it was mostly with food, at meal times Bilbo would give Thorin a second helping or an apple he got off the trees or breath he managed to seal, there was also when they got injured, he would always help Thorin first even despite his own wounds he would help him with each cut, slice and bruise that the dwarf got. Gandalf watches with amusement as Thorin was oblivious to the poor Hobbit's affections and if the stubborn dwarf doesn't see it soon the Bilbo will end up getting is heartbroken and a broken hearted Hobbit it not good for anyone.

By the end of the next month Bilbo was already losing his happy self, at meal times he would pick at his food and leave, Kili who was sat next to Bilbo looked at him "Are you ill Bilbo?" he asked, the Hobbit forced a smiled and looked up at him

"Not at all, just tried, I'm going to turn in early." He said, getting up and walking over to his bed roll, Killi looked at his brother who also figured the Hobbit has just lied to them. It was just after the fight with the Orcs and Bilbo saving Thorin's live, that the Dwarf king saw Bilbo properly for the first time, when the Eagles saved their backsides that Thorin gave his trust to Bilbo and hugged him, it seem to perk the Halfling up a bit, he managed to eat his meal and stayed up late talking to the dwarfs.

But by the next day Bilbo was back to feeling low, Gandalf had enough of this at this rate Bilbo will lose his strength, after another stop where Bilbo went right to sleep, Thorin now wanting to pay attention to the Hobbit notice that Bilbo has gone off to sleep in the corner of the cave "What is wrong with Bilbo?" he asked

"He's been like this for weeks Uncle." Fili said as he ate,

"Is he ill?" he asked

"No Thorin." Gandalf said "Walk with me." He said, so he and Throin did they started walking around the camp site making sure they can see the glow of the fire "Do you know how Hobbit's now they care for another person?" Thorin was quiet for a moment in thought before he looked back at the wizard

"No can't say I do." He said

"Well it's different from the dwarf way, where you think getting the other to braid your beard or hair and they won't get if your threw them over your shoulder and took them away to do what you want to them, they would panic and run a mile."

"Odd beings."

"Yes well the Hobbit's way of showing they care is to give them food, to attend to said person and after a while if the Hobbit's feelings aren't shown, they go downhill health wise." He said Thorin looked at Gandalf again

"Are you telling me Bilbo has been showing me these kind of care?" he asked, the grey wizard nodded

"I am, has been for months, even the other dwarfs notices." He said, Thorin thought back, he remembered Bilbo giving him the second helping and the fruit and even took care of him with his wounds, he sighed and ran his hands down his face and though his beard

"What can I do?"

"Show him you care." Gandalf said as they made their way back to the camp site.

By morning Gandalf took the other dwarfs away from the small camp to get food, while Thorin walked over to the sleeping Hobbit, he knelt beside him and watches the rise and fall of his chest "Bilbo." He whispers, the Hobbit whimpers and rolls over his sleep "Bilbo wake up I wish to talk." Thorin said, there was movement under his eye lids and then blinking up at Thorin

"Have I over slept?" he asked

"No I have sent the others to find more food." He smiled softly; Bilbo nodded and sat up it was clear he was a little thinner than he should be "Do you wish to eat?"

"No I'm not hungry."

"That can't be true don't Hobbit's eat 6 meals a day?" Bilbo looked at him and frowned

"We do, but I'm not hungry." He said rubbing his eyes, Thorin looked down and feeling bad

"Bilbo my Halfling, I'm sorry." He said Bilbo looks up to him and frowns

"Sorry? For what? He asked

"For not know the Hobbit way of courting."

"W…What I urrh what…Gandalf told you." he said, Thorin nodded and cupped his face,

"He did and I've been a fool my little Halfling." He said kissing him on the lips, Bilbo froze before kissed back.

Bilbo gasp and as he felt Thorin's tongue slide in the Hobbit's mouth, Bilbo moaned as Thorin touch him, pulling away Bilbo looked at him with a blush on his face "Bilbo let me show you I care." He whispered, the Hobbit nodded and let Thorin push him down onto the bed roll as they took their clothes off, he smiled at Bilbo and kissed him again as he moved his lips down the Hobbit's chin to his neck and kissed the skin and mouth at it mildly hard, Thorin can feel the Hobbit buck up to him and rub himself against him. Pulling Bilbo's legs and sat in between then reached over to a pack and pulled out some oil that was used for healing wounds, he coved Bilbo's entrance in the rosemary smelling oil and the he covered his own aching cock

"T…Thorin please I need you now." He moaned, grinning Thorin pushed himself into the Hobbit, Bilbo cried out and arched his back and held onto Thorin as the dwarf started thrust into him,

"So tight Bilbo." He moaned as pushed in deeper and faster, Bilbo cried out and held onto him as their lips locked together and kiss each other as they moved their hips; Thorin was using most of his strength to fuck the Hobbit under him, soon they reached their peak, Bilbo came first on his and Thorin's stomach and Thorin followed soon after.

The Hobbit moaned and whimpered after and lays close to Thorin "Feel better my Hobbit." He whispers, Bilbo nods and smiled and after a while he opens his eyes and looks up at him,

"Thank you." he smiled

"For what?"

"For caring back."


End file.
